


Stored Kisses

by SterlingAg



Series: Tumblr Number Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingAg/pseuds/SterlingAg
Summary: Tsukishima and Kuroo find themselves taking advantage of how empty the third gym always is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> KuroTsukki #47 "No one needs to know."

The wall came against Kei’s back much faster than he expected it. Kuroo followed the momentum and cemented his lips to Kei’s. They kissed sloppily, lips sliding and teeth clacking together. It was dark around them with the lights off in the storage room. Kuroo slipped his hands under Kei’s shirt and skirted his fingers up the tensing stomach. 

“Kuroo-san—“ Kei breathed. His voice choked off as Kuroo’s mouth moved to work at his neck. Kuroo smirked against Kei’s skin, blowing on the red mark there.

“If you don’t keep your voice down,” Kuroo murmured, “Someone will find us.”

Kei frowned and his eyebrows knit together in a scowl. He started to rebuttal but he couldn’t as Kuroo found his way back to his mouth. These kisses lingered and seared, sending heat straight down to Kei’s toes. He held on tightly to Kuroo’s shirt.

Pressed against the wall meant Kuroo had a good advantage on Kei. He crowded into Kei’s space, thigh coming up to create some friction on Kei’s more sensitive parts. Kei let out a low groan and brought a hand to his mouth. Kuroo dropped down to his knees before Kei. He looked up and appreciated how Kei’s chest rose and fell quickly with his breaths. Kei glared down at Kuroo.

“Kuroo-san we can’t do this here!” Kei hissed.

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Kuroo said with a wicked smirk. His hands trailed up Kei’s legs, running over the obvious arousal in his shorts. Kei’s head tipped back against the wall.

As Kuroo pulled down Kei’s shorts and underwear, he glanced back up at Kei.

“No one needs to know,” he said before sinking down onto Kei’s cock.

Kei exhaled shakily and closed his eyes. His fingers twisted into Kuroo’s hair. Kuroo swirled his tongue along the ridge of the head, flicking into the slit to taste a bit of the saltiness beginning to gather there. He pumped Kei’s hardening cock slowly with one hand. His other hand drew lazy patterns on his thigh. Kuroo stroked a few more times as he moved his mouth to suck teasingly at Kei’s sac. His mouth moved further to bite little red marks onto Kei’s pale thighs.

Along the underside, Kuroo drug his tongue along the vein before taking the cock back into his mouth. Spit dribbled out from his mouth and let him move easily. He picked up a steady rhythm, careful of his teeth and using his tongue to reach further down than his lips could. For a few times, Kuroo relaxed his mouth and took Kei’s cock all the way to the hilt. The wisps of blonde hair tickled Kuroo’s nose and he inhaled too quickly. He choked a little bit, coming off to catch his breath.

Kei held Kuroo’s head in place, tipping it back so they could look at each other.

“Don’t force yourself,” Kei said, voice hoarse and eyes swimming with lust. Kuroo’s lips curled up in a small grin. There were some tears gathered at the corner of his eyes and his mouth was a little swollen.

“Why don’t you then?” Kuroo purred with a challenge to his smirk. He put both hands loosely on Kei’s thighs and opened his mouth. His tongue flicked out ever so slightly to tease at the head. Kei felt a fresh wave of heat sweep over his body. He put his hands on the sides of Kuroo’s face. Kei tried with a shallow thrust first and Kuroo gave a small moan of approval. So Kei snapped his hips forward in fast, deep thrusts.

The feeling of Kei forcing his climax from Kuroo’s pliant mouth made Kuroo’s eyes roll back. He loved when Kei took control. Being dominated was one of Kuroo’s guilty pleasures. His body was shaking from the thrill of it. He moaned and the vibrations made Kei’s pace stutter. Kei tightened his grip on Kuroo’s face. The sting of the pull made Kuroo whimper. Kei inhaled suddenly and hit the back of Kuroo’s throat with the final two thrusts until he barreled over the edge. He pulled out and painted Kuroo’s flushed face with stripes of cum.

Kuroo blinked slowly as he came back to the moment. Kei leaned heavily against the wall. He looked down and watched as Kuroo licked the bit of cum near his mouth. He wiped his face, smiling at the liquid sticking between his fingers. His tongue cleaned his fingers and he hummed. When he stood, Kuroo looked like a cat who had just been given cream.

“Thanks for the treat,” he singsonged. A chaste kiss was put on Kei’s forehead. Kei frowned.

“What about you?” He asked, reaching out to palm at Kuroo’s erection. Kuroo bit his lip and held back his moan.

“The night guard will be around soon to lock up,” He winked at Kei, “While I would love nothing more than to get locked up together with you, Tsukki, it would be bad if we got caught.”

“I’m not so convinced,” Kei murmured, slipping his hand under the waistband of Kuroo’s shorts. Kuroo steadied himself with his hands on Kei’s shoulders.

“Tsukki—“ Kuroo whined. Kei smirked. He leaned forward into Kuroo’s space.

“The bathrooms are never locked,” his breath hot against Kuroo’s ear.

Kuroo shivered and returned Kei’s wicked grin.


End file.
